Recently, Bluetooth, wireless personal area network (WPAN) technology has been developed, which allows audio or video data to be exchanged between devices by configuring a wireless network between a relatively small number of digital devices in limited places such as homes or small-scaled companies. WPAN can be used to exchange information between a relatively small number of digital devices in a relatively close distance, and enables communication of low power and low cost between digital devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration example of WPAN. As shown in FIG. 1, the WPAN is a network configured between personal devices within a limited place such as home. The network is configured by direct communication between devices to enable seamless exchange of information between applications. Referring to FIG. 1, the WPAN is comprised of at least two user devices 11 to 15, wherein one of the user devices is operated as a coordinator 11. The coordinator 11 serves to provide basic timing of the WPAN and control quality of service (QoS) requirements. Examples of the user devices include a computer, a PDA, a notebook a computer, a digital TV, a camcorder, a digital camera, a printer, a mike, a speaker, a headset, a barcode reader, a display, and cellular phones. All digital devices can be used as the user devices.
To transmit audio and video (A/V) data streams from a source device to a sink device under the control of a controller in a wireless network which is previously set, connection control between the source device and the sink device is required. Signaling between devices for the connection control should be simplified if possible, so that delay in displaying A/V data, which are transmitted from the source device, through the sink device can be reduced.